


My Most Treasured Gift

by Bluestarshine



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Adoption, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestarshine/pseuds/Bluestarshine
Summary: The Shepherds move out to bring holiday joy across the halidom of Ylisse, but Robin catches the attention of one of the orphans and finds himself too attached to leave him.





	My Most Treasured Gift

Christmas season in Ylisse, something I've never experienced. The Shepherds have always been going on and on about the holiday and events taking place. This year, Chrom said he has a big set up for me to truly experience the gift of Christmas.

I kicked on my shoes after putting my clothes on for the morning, feeling cold, I put my coat on, and peered out the window. Snow was slowly falling from the bleak sky, the dark grey clouds covering the glassy sky.

A knock on the door sounded me fully awake, and even without me responding, the door was immediately swung open, signaling my response of only one blue haired prince that would act as such.

"Good morning Robin." Chrom walked in and placed clothing on my bed.

He was dressed in almost his exact same outfit but patterned in red, gold, silver, and green. Marking the colors of the Christmas season. The clothes he placed on the bed matched mine, but also in the same color palette as Chrom's.

"Morning Chrom, I'm guessing you're wanting me to change into that." I received a nod.

"You want me to help undress you?" I pushed him outside as he was giggling to himself, making me blush at his joke.

I did as instructed, taking off my clothing, and replacing it with the new Christmas clothing. When doing so, I opened the door, and Chrom looked startled at the sight of my new outfit. He looked satisfied with his decision and I glared at him until he was brought out of his thoughts.

"You look lovely." He placed a soft kiss on my forehead, and I just accepted it while giving him a soft smile.

For the entire morning, we were on duty to volunteer at the shelters that were in the city. The Shepherds were all dressed in the same attire as us, bringing cheer and smiles to the people of Ylisse.

Our first stop was the children's shelter for the orphans, run by Libra, who has a giant sack of gifts, we all handed gifts out to the children. It brought a warm feeling in my heart to bring these kids a bit of happiness. Except there was one kid who was a little down, his head hanging down as he stood away from everyone.

"Are you alright." I approached him carefully, not wanting to scare him off.

His response was to glance at me, his eyes full of tears as he tried to hold in all his emotions. I took one of the wooden sword toys and handed it to him, he looked confused and rubbed the tears away.

"Why would you do this for me." He sniffed a bit and took the wooden toy at his side.

"I'm still new to the whole Christmas customs and traditions, but I know that helping people is what matters most in this time of year. Spreading happiness should be what everyone does, so that's why." The child continued to cry and held onto me as I hugged him back softly.

Chrom came up behind me and placed a caring hand on my head.

"You know young man, you would make a great Shepherd one day, once you grow up, you're welcome to join our family." The boy cried even harder, now hanging onto Chrom and me, I felt so attached that I didn't want to let him go. "What's your name, young man?" Chrom rubbed his back gently.

The young boy wiped his tears away and began to muster up words through shaky breaths of sadness.

"My name is Morgan, I don't have a family, I don't remember ever having one." All of a sudden, I started crying, uncontrollably so.

"I know how that feels, but one day, I feel like you'll find just what you've longed for all this time, as did I not so long ago." He stared at me with wistful eyes and began to smile while tears still beamed from his eyes.

Chrom looked at me, I feel like he was reading into me and placed a warm kiss on my forehead, cheering me up. I stood up and began to speak but was cut off immediately by the man I had fallen for, with the same idea I had.

"Would you like to spend the day with us Morgan, we would love to have you." Morgan nodded and began to shake slightly in excitement.

~

Our next stop was the elderly homes, we cooked a feast for them and joined for lunch. They all had so many wonderful memories and stories to share, I was captivated by them all. As was Morgan who was sitting on my lap, he was only about five, but he was still a kid.

"What's next?" Morgan said, bringing joy and happiness to the old civilians.

"You've got a good son, he's a real ray of sunshine." An elderly couple commented causing me and Chrom to smile back and Morgan to smile so brightly that I had to agree with their comment.

Our next stop was the homeless shelter, it seemed much more compacted than I had anticipated it to be. Many people were around the building, though they were under good care and had nice living quarters.

Many seemed to be so down, luckily Chrom and I did anticipate this. We brought Olivia just for this case, we hosted her very first dance recital, she was accompanied by Maribelle who played the piano. The building became much more alive at that point, Morgan was raised on Chrom's shoulders for better sight. The sparkle in his eyes made my heart soar, seeing this young kid captivated by a beautiful dancer, I was attached.

That had been our last volunteered stop, now we were at our own leisure. Everyone ran around, either throwing snowballs or playing in the snow. Morgan held me and Chrom's hand and he looked at us to see if he could join in on the fun. We only gave him a nod and joined him, that sparkle in his eyes never seemed to amaze me.

Morgan wanted to build a snowman, so everyone came together to help make an army of snowmen. His face was filled with such happiness, that it made me think that earlier was just an overwhelming amount of sadness that filled him.

"Have you noticed how he can make anyone overly happy?" I asked Chrom who has the warmest smile planted on his face.

"I have, Lucina, does the same, but he seems to make everyone feel so at home." Morgan was making snow angels with Lissa and began to giggle as he made eye contact with us.

The sun began to set, and everyone seemed to be in the mood for more food. We made our way back to the castle, Morgan was entranced at the beauty and perfection the castle brought.

Lucina came to greet everyone, my little girl was so cute, running around with her crown and a wooden sword. Morgan and Lucina exchanged glances and immediately became attached as they talked and played with their swords.

Everyone piled into the kitchen and dining room, either waiting to eat or actually cooking the food. This was one of many moments that I cherished deeply, the Shepherds were a family that adopted me, and I wanted Morgan to feel that same love.

Chrom brought me to the hallway for a bit, secretly just wanting some alone time. He smiled warmly to me, all flustered like this was the first time we were ever going to kiss, and gently kissed me on the lips. His arms wrapping around me, and mine doing the same to him.

"I don't know why, but it feels like I love you even more than I possibly could. Seeing you today, with Morgan, it sparked something in me, you were so gentle and fragile at the same time. Chrom gently brushed his hand over my cheek.

"I feel the same, honestly I see a lot of myself in Morgan, Chrom......I have a request." He looked at me with a loving gaze. "I want to adopt Morgan, he just makes everything feel so much more alive, and I love him." Chrom kissed me again, bringing me even closer to him.

"We've both felt that way, and I want to do the same."

~

Dinner was served, everyone bowed their heads for prayer, and then started to chow down. Morgan and Lucina sat on me and Chrom's laps and were chowing down, Morgan looked like he had never tasted anything like it.

"Dad this is really good," Morgan said and immediately froze as if his life were at stake.

"I'm glad you enjoy it." I placed a gentle hand to ruffle his hair and he continued to be the bright bundle of sunshine everyone loved.

Lucina might have been only nine, but she was smart. She looked at both me and Chrom and knew what our plan was, or at least somewhat. Chrom signaled her to keep quiet and she zipped her mouth.

Gaius soon brought out a load of deserts, filling the room with a sweetness only he could. Morgan pigged out when it came to the desert, ending up with having the creme filling all over his face. Chrom and I laughed hysterically along with everyone else and Morgan who was having the time of his life.

"You really enjoyed that." Chrom wiped his face with a cloth and Morgan kept eating until he couldn't anymore.

Everyone cleaned up and we all met in the Barracks, Gregor was sitting by the fire, telling Christmas stories that everyone seemed to know, but I and Morgan were still new to them.

"You're really cute as a father Robin," Chrom whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek, causing everyone to fawn over the affection.

Chrom rested his head on my shoulder, Lucina asleep on him, and Morgan on me. This felt like a complete family.

~

The night seemed to be upon us, the moon illuminated the darkness, making the snow shine with a bright glow across the balcony. Morgan seemed a little off like he did earlier today. I hugged him from behind and pondered what was wrong.

"When will I have to go back to the orphanage? It's getting really late." My heart dropped and I didn't want to let go of him. "That's my home, after all, I have to go back."

Chrom came out from the hall and investigated the problem.

"Would you like to have a new home, you already are a part of this family Morgan, you can be our son. You can be the shining light that you've brought to us, you've helped make this family stronger, along with the Shepherds, me and Robin love you so dearly,

Morgan began to overflow with tears, he was trembling and tears were coming like the waves of the ocean.

"Do you actually want me, I don't want to be a trouble to you?" I and Chrom nodded at him and opened our arms for him to run in to. "I love you!" He was crying rivers of happiness, as were me and Chrom.

He was strongly attached to me and I carried him back into the castle, taking him to our room, Lucina was reading a book while on the bed and became ecstatic in joy. Chrom gave her a nod, signaling her to know.

"Welcome home little brother!" Lucina jumped from the bed and hugged Morgan so hard he almost couldn't breathe.

"Lucy, you're so strong." They were both so joyful, Chrom looked overwhelmed in happiness.

Chrom picked up Morgan and began to toss him into the air and catch him, Morgan was a giggling mess, along with Chrom being the dorky prince he is. Lucina was clinging to me and thanking me for a little brother.

"I love you, Daddy." Morgan said and hugged Chrom tightly." Chrom hugged back crying slightly.

"How about tomorrow we go on a small adventure and explore the entirety of Ylisse, your papa and sister can come along too." Morgan looked so full of life, making me feel at peace with my life as it was. "It's settled then, but you two need to get to bed.

Both of them ran out of the room and into the new bedroom that had half of a room for the both of them. Chrom began to strip into only his smallclothes, as did I. Nothing changed, but at the same time, everything did.

"I'm really happy right now, I love you so much." Chrom picked me up from and tossed me onto the bed, landing kisses all over my face. "Morgan makes a perfect son for us, and you look so at ease with him.

I pulled Chrom down to kiss me again, and he obeyed, landing affection on my lips.

"I love you so much Chrom."

"Merry Christmas my love."

~

When I awoke, it seemed to be hard to breathe. My eyes adjusted and I noticed Lucina laying between me and Chrom like she always has, but this time, Morgan was right up against me, sleeping peacefully.

This was what Christmas spirit is, love and belonging. I brought my arms to wrap around Morgan and pull him closer.

"Merry Christmas my son."


End file.
